Back to HogwartsagainMarauder Style
by neo-PMP
Summary: The Ravenclaws were getting uppity. We need to take them down a few notches." Who better for the job then the neo-marauders?


Back to Hogwarts...again...Marauder Style By: NeoPadfoot, NeoMoony, and NeoProngs  
  
Disclaimer: (the only time I'm writing this) we don't own HP, we wish we did, but we don't. Because if we did we wouldn't have to write this and we'd be rich. We own our characters and our interpretations of the characters. That's it. That's all we own. Get over it. I'm not putting this up again.  
  
Moony- (receiving my letter)  
  
It was going to be a dreary, rainy day. Just the way I liked it. The sun was just coming up and the smell of the dawn's mist greeted me enticingly. I was going for a bike ride. The rain hadn't yet begun, and in my opinion, there was no better weather for a bike ride.  
  
Happily I trod over to where my bike rested against the garage. I had been needing this sort of escape, for I hadn't slept at all the night before. All I did was toss and turn, discomforted by how disappointed my parents were in me. I'm not a squib or anything, but unfortunately it looked as though I would not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I would have to resign to my fate of mediocrity, I thought, as I rode down a densely tree lined road. I had not gotten my letter, and it was nearly July 31st, the deadline to reply! Maybe I could enroll in a muggle school, I thought, and pretend that I never was a backward witch who was such a screw up she couldn't even get into school. It was a ridiculous thought, but it made me feel a little better anyway.  
  
Then the sky opened up and I lifted my face and arms, and matting down my brown hair, made me feel more alive! They raised me from my unhappy thought. Today would be a good day! I told myself with determination. I had a good feeling about this day.  
  
Suddenly feathers were in my face!  
  
"Screech!" yelled the owl.  
  
"AHH!" I screamed too.  
  
I braked hard and skidded on the slick pavement. The owl landed on my handlebars and thrust the letter clutched in her beak towards me.  
  
In emerald ink it was addressed to: Ms. K. Nelson  
  
The road with the trees  
  
Kortrijk.  
  
Belgium  
  
Could it be my Hogwarts letter? I hoped it was so much that I didn't want to open it and have those wishes dashed!  
  
The owl hooted at me as thought she thought me annoying and flew away. There was nothing left now except for me to muster up the courage to open the letter.  
  
Hands shaking as I undid the damp envelope, I soon unfolded the fancy parchment. And glistening before me read:  
  
"Dear Ms. Nelson,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Prongs-  
  
Stupid bloody broom! Can't it go faster? At all? I mean, c'mon! I can't do a Sloth Grip Roll! Or a Wronski Feint! Seriously, if I can't do one then how in bloody London am I suppose to get on our house team? It's a good thing my older brothers are on the quidditch team for Gryffindor, they all play different positions. Like Luke is a Keeper, though he graduated last year. And Josh (Josh-UA! Er...sorry, inside joke) is a beater, but he'll be off the team after I enter my third year. And Alec plays chaser, he'd be going into 5th year. Of course, they'd always make me be seeker. Just for a real game kind of feel. I don't know.  
  
With a an air of discontentment and anger I looked at the sky. Uh, oh. Looks like rain. I should get inside because my broom would be ruined if I didn't. Stupid.  
  
Walking back inside I set my broom in the hallway leading to the kitchen. I could smell the food. MMMM! I'm so hungry.  
  
I sprinted down the hall, skidded to a stop on the polished wood flooring and almost tripped over the rug that was too small to be of any use. Luckily I caught my balance and walked into the room with as much dignity as I could muster.  
  
"Hey runt. What have you been doing all morning. Mitzy was very distraught. She couldn't find you." Came the sound of my eldest brother's voice.  
  
"Yeah? Maybe I should apologize when I see her next."  
  
"Apologize to whom? For what?" my mother's musical voice floated into the room as she stood surveying our eating habits.  
  
"Jessa needs to apologize to Mitzy the next time she sees her because she was distraught. Mitzy was distraught not Jessa. Mitzy was distraught because she couldn't find Jessa this morning when she was waking everyone up for breakfast." Alec said in a whoosh. Without pause, without even taking a breath in the middle. He was always very good at that.  
  
"I-"my thought was cut short by three very angry owls taping on the dining room window. With a sigh I moved to the window, bacon in hand, opened it and in flew three flustered owls. Swooping in they dropped the letters on their perspective recipients' food. Then without another sound, they flew out the window and back to where ever they had come from.  
  
Staring down at my letter I vaguely thought if it were explosive or something. But seeing on the front, in shining emerald letters was: Ms. J. Michalek  
  
37 Queen Victoria Street  
  
London Oh. Wow. It's my letter. I've been waiting for this all summer! Yes! I whooped, jumping into the air. I tore open the envelope and grinned as I read a loud to my family:  
  
"Dear Ms. Michalek,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
Deputy Headmaster" Padfoot- (where did this come from?)  
  
I was seeing red...literally, OK, maybe that was because of my red tinted sunglasses which I was wearing because it was the first sunny day in two weeks...not a cloud in the sky except that one...and that one...and maybe that one waaayyy over there. Like I said, not a cloud in the sky. So anyway I was walking home from the drugstore and putting a band-aid on the roadburn on my knees. "Crud, these jeans were new too...stupid punk...if I ever catch him he'd better sell his soul to a higher power 'cause his hide is MINE! Maybe I should go back a bit. Sit all I wanted was a soda but we didn't have any at home...so I set out to walk to the store a block or so away so I should buy a soda. Logical right? Right. So as I was walking some kid, guy, whatever, slammed me to the ground and took my bag...(I was buying lots of soda) normally that would only have annoyed me but it had almost all of my pocket money in it! That really ticked me off. So now I'm out 'punk-hunting'." ::snap::  
  
"Oww! That hurts...won't be doing that again. Hey! You! In the black jacket with the blue bag! Gimme my bag back!"  
  
"shit."  
  
He ducked into an alley. When I got there it was empty. And my knees hurt. And I was ticked. Not a good combo let me tell you. So I did what any 11 year-old would do...I kicked a trashcan! "Oww." Now my toes hurt too.  
  
"mffph!"  
  
so being curious as I am I opened the dumpster and looked inside...  
  
"You know you look kinda fey carrying my bag around right?"  
  
"Uhh...here's you bag back?"  
  
"Good answer but no dice."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
::slam:: ::crunch:: ::clang::  
  
"Man, now my knuckles hurt too." Not a good day for me now was it? Or maybe it was...  
  
::fwoosh:: ::splat::  
  
"Hey! That almost hit me. Stupid bir...huh?"  
  
Why is an owl here...during the day...dropping letters...and almost...uhh..."splatting" on me...and who uses red wax seals?  
  
::rip::  
  
"Ms. Barnes,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Wizardry? Witchcraft? School?  
  
Where the heck did this come from?" Whoever wrote this has a good sense of humor, this "Oliver Wood" guy. see you guys around! We hope you enjoyed this! We love feed back! -Prongs 


End file.
